


[podfic] Faithless

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Loss of Faith, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Podfic, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Star Wars Galactic Empire Era, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Obi-Wan loses his faith in Tatooine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] Faithless

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faithless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134442) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Loss of Faith, The Force, Introspection, Angst, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Star Wars Galactic Empire Era

 **Music:**[Broadway](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GN_89rUBpC8), as performed by The Goo Goo Dolls  
****

**Length:** 00:33:20

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Faithless_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> The Reader's Notes of this podfic contain several minutes of me reminiscing on the one-year mark of the covid-19 pandemic. If this is not for you, please feel free to stop listening at "the end" (00:24:10).


End file.
